


First Meeting

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood stuffies, I also had this submitted to noctlunaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Ten year old Lunafreya Nox Fleuret walked into the citadel of Insomnia holding her mother’s hand. They have been planning on making a trip to the palace all year now, so she is internally bubbled with excitement to meet King Regis and the young prince. She kept the joy to herself of course, for she must appear as a lady in front of others, and most importantly, the next oracle in line.





	First Meeting

Ten year old Lunafreya Nox Fleuret walked into the citadel of Insomnia holding her mother’s hand. They have been planning on making a trip to the palace all year now, so she is internally bubbled with excitement to meet King Regis and the young prince. She kept the joy to herself of course, for she must appear as a lady in front of others, and most importantly, the next oracle in line. 

When she had lain her eyes on the king, he came off as one of the kindest men she entered the presence of, and he made the perfect father figure as well. He welcomed them with open arms and introduced them to his son who stayed quiet most of the time but was always kind to them, just like his father. Lunafreya held her hand out to him to shake his, saying how nice it is to meet him, to which he responded with staring at her hand for a couple of seconds, hesitant to shake it. Which he ended up doing so anyhow.

And upon feeling his skin, she immediately knew that the Gods held something very special in store for Noctis and that his actions will be important.

Upon knowing this, she hoped she could have a place in this future of his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this was very short but it ended up okay!
> 
> What do you guys think of this?


End file.
